Chosen
by sasusaku779
Summary: Hime-Sama, I will kill for you, I will die to protect you, I will do whatever you wish without a moment’s hesitation, but…I cannot not be your friend. Sasusaku
1. Chosen

He was seven.

She was seven.

They were seven

He was cold.

She was not.

They were opposites

He was the moon.

She was the sun.

They were an eternity apart.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have been chosen."

The best in the bunch, he was.

The test book definition of perfect:

The quickest learner,

Quick to put aside emotion

Prepared to kill

Protect

The perfect one

He was the one,

He was the guardian.

His mother wept silently, tears of joy or agony, he would not know. Morino Ibiki, gave them the news. It was to be a proud moment, but the young seven year felt nothing but cold and distant. The wizened master, the giver of the news, offered a small smile to the weeping mother before standing to leave the mother and son alone.

The door swung close, and the young boy spoke, "I can refuse."

His mother gasped and wept harder. She spoke through her tears, "You can't refuse Sasuke-chan; you must obey." She pulled the young raven haired boy to her chest and cried into his hair.

"Nor can I ignore the cause of my brother's death."

His mother gasped and looked wildly around, such big words coming from a seven year old, "Hush, my child, you cannot talk of your brother's death in the open!"

The seven year old held an understanding beyond his age. Experience and trauma had ruined the young innocent. His mother looked at him in grief; he would never have the chance to live the life she would have chosen for him.

He glanced at the tears of his mother.

The only condolence the boy of seven years could offer was a promise, "I won't die like Nii-san."

The mother could only sob harder and nod her head.

"Your father would have been proud."

* * *

"Your job is to live for one person only, that one person is your Hime. She will come before anyone. No one should stand in the way between you and your hime, no one."

The seven year old boy's grip tightened on his deceased father's katana.

"…her life comes before yours, you will not hesitate to kill for her, you will not hesitate to die for her, she will be right, you will be wrong, you will live for her alone – only her. Do you understand me Uchiha Sasuke?"

The boy grit his teeth and bowed slightly to the old sensei before him.

"Good, may you fulfill your duties well." With a last nod, the boy disappeared.

* * *

He climbed the stairs of the castle, silently surrounded by five guards, each there to protect the Hime, each ready to slaughter the boy if she were to be threatened.

With emotionless eyes, he looked on ahead, refusing to glance at the surroundings he had never seen before.

They stopped near an elegant door, and the elder guard knocked.

He blinked his eyes, awaiting the person whom he would be protecting.

The door opened slowly and there stood the young girl with curious orbs moving from face to face.

Her eyes landed on the youth and brightened considerably. She shyly walked up to him, her white dress trailing behind, and asked, "Are… are you my Guardian?"

There was a moment of silence, where the elder guards tensed gripping their weapons, awaiting the boy's response.

His dark eyes bore into her curious emerald ones, as he opened his mouth to utter one sound-one word, "Yes."

The guards nodded, leaving the two, one by one. The one with a twinkle in his eyes leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear. "Do not fall in love with her."

* * *

Her eyes drank in his appearance, curious, sweeping over his jaw, his lips, his nose, stopping at his eyes. She stared deep with emerald orbs into his unflinching eyes and she asked, "What is your name?"

His eyes never left her gaze, "Uchiha Sasuke."

A smile broke across her face, "Well then Uchiha Sasuke, will you be my friend?"

There was a moment of silence in which she awaited her answer.

He spoke, "Hime-Sama, I will kill for you, I will die to protect you, I will do whatever it is you wish without a moment's hesitation, but…I cannot be your friend."

His eyes never left her surprised ones.


	2. Persistence

She was hopeful, she was persistent. She wanted to be his friend.

They were walking down the dark corridor – her in front, as royals should.

She turned back and gave him a soft smile before waiting for him to catch up.

He paused a step behind her, awaiting her reaction.

She looked slightly hurt as he refused to step next to her.

She fell back next to him and offered a small smile. He just stared at her with no expression.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun?" She began walking.

She received no response – only the sound of footsteps following her a second after hers. Her step faltered a bit, but she refused to show the hurt.

They continued to walk in silence.

The two created an odd sight, one was a girl that held innocence while the other had eyes that had experienced the load of the whole world.

They reached the door of her father, the king. "A-arigato, Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

The boy inclined his back slightly and walked away.

She stared at his retreating back.

* * *

"Tou-san?" she asked her father, "why is Sasuke-kun the way he is?"

He gave a sigh, "It is who he is, he is your guardian, and he must not have another priority other than protecting your life."

"Nande?"

He gave her a small smile, "Because he must be willing to give up his life for yours-"

"Wh-Why? I don't want him to die!" she cried out.

Her father gave her a stern look, "You are his most important person, and he will and must do anything to protect your life."

She sniffled, "I-I'm his number one? B-But he said he can't be my friend! Why?"

The king sighed, "Sakura-chan, do not become his friend, do not become attached to him, in the end he will only hurt you."

Sakura looked up at her father's weary face, "Iie! I am going to become his friend!"

She ran off, leaving her father to ponder upon his choice of appointing Sasuke as her guardian.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried out, "Sasuke-kun!" She spotted him training with his trainer.

He was breathing hard; he knew his instructor was disappointed. He paused, when he heard her voice.

"Uchiha, you are not done for; you have worsened, is this how you are to protect the Hime?"

Her voice grew closer.

He grit his teeth as his instructor continued to lash out at him. The nurse hurried over to reprimand the instructor, "For Kami's sake, the boy is only 7, must you be so harsh? Look at him…he is worn out."

He closed his eyes, remembering the day his brother had taught him to wield the katana.

His eyes opened with a new set of determination, his voice was low, "Again." He prepared himself to attack the instructor. The nurse shouted at him to stop his foolishness, but he ignored her.

The instructor looked real hard at him, "Prepare yourself."

"Sasuke-kun!" she had arrived, panting and out of breath.

The instructor looked over to see the young princess calling his name.

"Uchiha, you are done for today, your Hime is calling you." The boy made no move to sheathe his katana.

"Uchiha, did you not hear me?" The instructor grew angry. The nurse cowered back at the look in his eyes, "Your sole purpose of living is to live for Hime-sama, did you not say you understood what you were asked of?"

"I was asked nothing." He sheathe his katana and turned leaving the bewildered instructor and nurse.

He approached her, and gave a slight bow, "Hime."

She looked at him, "Mou Sasuke-kun! You're sweaty!"

"Aa."

He said no more.

She looked up into his eyes, "Sasuke-kun, w-will you take a walk with me?"

He sighed, "As you wish, Hime."

She smiled at him, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

He was waiting for her in the garden. She approached him in a blue dress, he made no sign of recognition as she came closer. He was staring at the sky.

She wondered what he was thinking of.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go!"

He once again walked behind her. Fiddling with her thumb, the princess cautiously asked, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, will you walk with me?"

She turned around, staring at his feet. His voice was almost a whisper, "I am."

"Heehee…of course you are! Demo…Can you walk next to me?"

"I cannot."

She grew angry. "Why?! Why is it you won't walk next to me? Do I embarrass you?" Tears began to pool up in her eyes.

He looked up at the sky, "We come from different worlds…"

"I don't care! All I want is to be your friend!"

He allowed himself to look slightly shocked at her outburst.

"W-Why can I not be your friend?! Why?"

He continued to look at her crying form. "My purpose of living is different than yours. You come from a family of happiness in which you receive whatever it is as you wish, my life is different," her sniffles quieted as she listened to him, "I am now under your command."

She broke out, "I don't want you to be in my command! I want to save you from loneliness!"

He gazed at her, not knowing what he must do, "Why?"

"Nani?"

"Why is it you try so hard to be my friend?"

She was speechless, why did she try so hard?

"I-"

"Sakura-chan," it was her father.

"Tou-san?" she questioned, looking away from the boy's face.

Sasuke turned his body to face the King. He bowed.

The king nodded, "Uchiha, you are dismissed; I wish to spend time with my daughter alone."

Sasuke turned and left.

"Sakura-chan…what is that I told you?" he knelt down and wiped her tears away.

"…t-to not become his friend."

"Yes, that is what I told you," his voice was soft and caring, "why is it, you didn't listen to me?"

She looked up at him, "Because Sasuke-kun is lonely!"

He looked at his innocent daughter, "One day Sakura-chan, you will understand that Sasuke and you cannot be friends."

She grew bold, "Iie! I will become his friend."

Her father sighed at her stubbornness.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" she looked up at the very sky he had gazed into at night, "I will become your friend!"

She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

They were 13

She didn't know how, but she fell in love with Sasuke. He became her important person.

She grew angry as she heard her older sister gush about him.

"Ne, Sakura! Let's trade guardians! I want Sasuke!" Karin's eyes traveled to the boy walking in the halls towards their father.

Sakura grew angry. "Iie!"

"Why? It isn't as if you have the hormones to like him!"

She was silent.

She often found herself in fights with her sister over the boy. She was possessive, she knew, but she wouldn't let anyone else have Sasuke.

"Sakura, your forehead is wide! Sasuke-kun will never like you!" Karin gushed out, "he will love me, only me!"

She looked up from her book, "He will never like you."

"Ah…that is where you're wrong! I have seen the way he looks at you…it's as if you were a bug that couldn't be crushed!"

Her eyes watered as she pushed past her sister. She stumbled out of the room, only to run into Sasuke-kun himself.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He looked at her, waiting for her command.

She looked left and right, and pulled him into a dark corridor. She grew nervous, but she had to know.

"S-sasuke-kun, I think I love you!" she closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

There was a deadly silence before he spoke.

"Is that all?" he asked, she opened her eyes and the tears fell out.

"H-Hai." He began walking away.

"Matte!" he paused and turned back.

"D-do you like me?" She gripped her hands near her heart.

"No." Her heart shattered, but she wanted this, she needed it.

"Kiss me."

He looked shocked, "Hime, I cannot-"

"I don't care! I am your Hime and I am commanding you to kiss me!" She needed to find comfort in his arms, his lips.

He didn't respond back. She looked up at him and saw him approach her. He looked at her, and she couldn't find any emotion in his eyes. She looked away.

Her heart beat faster as his fingers gripped her chin. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she felt his lips on hers. She felt magic.

Before she could respond, he pulled back, his bangs covering his face. "Is that all?"

With those three words, her heart burst, and she slapped him. "Hai! Go! Dammit! Go to your damned meeting!" She ran off.

She never mentioned the kiss to her sisters.

The next day, she walked over to him, "G-Gomen, Sasuke-kun."

He looked at her, "What is it you are apologizing for?"

She looked at him in disbelief. Did he not remember yesterday? "I-I didn't mean to slap you, it-it's just that-"

He interrupted her, "You do not apologize."

She could never be wrong, it was his duty to follow her.

* * *

They were 18.

She walked quietly across the dark corridors, not wanting to disturb the guards on duty.

Her footsteps were silent as she walked to her destination.

She smiled as she hid the package in her hand behind her back. It was for him.

She stood in front of the door for a minute, before unlocking the door with the key given to her in the understanding she would only use it when it was needed.

She knew her father would disapprove of her actions, but she smiled softly as she walked in.

There in the room was a man asleep. She tiptoed over and stood by his bed. She gazed at his face, wanting to see the peace on his face every day.

The moonlight spilled in from the window onto his flawless face; the light illuminating his features.

Her eyes traveled the length of his body; his naked chest showing the results of training.

She moved her hand, biting her lower lip, to brush the bangs away from his face.

He sensed the presence of a human being and grabbed her wrist, pinning her against the cold wall, katana at her throat.

Her eyes grew fearful.

His eyes adjusted to her presence, and he let her free. "Hime-sama, what is it you are doing here?"

Fear gone, she rolled her eyes and sat on his bed. He remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

He noticed the blush on her cheeks and crossed the room to place a shirt over his body.

"Hime, you have not answered my question."

"I thought it was my job to do the asking, after all, you are in my command!" she teased.

He tensed and she eased off his bed to join his side, "Gomen, Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean it!"

"You have no need for apologizing."

She was tired of it, "Why?! After all these years, why can you not see my only wish is to be your friend?"

He evaded her question, "Hime, I suggest you lower your voice."

She grabbed his face and made him look at her, "Why, Sasuke-kun? Why won't you allow me in your heart?"

He gently pried her hands off his face, "My answer hasn't changed."

She sighed heavily and walked over to pick up the package that had lain forgotten on his bed.

She walked over to him and pushed it into his arms, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**And this is the age in which the story will take place.**

**Like It? ReVIEw?**

**Oh poll on page! do answer it!**

**Sasusaku779**

**Thank You, all you lovely people!**

_**Blossompetals, Astrocam, dominiqueanne, xxPrincessSakuraBlossomxx, Ryn729, adda lee, Laura-chan, Goddess Psyche, xteenuh102593, x0x-haleybayle-x0x, marti the alien, allieboowoohoo, red24ly, MYsasuke-kun, Baby Acoustic, CommitedToKiba, Kanna01, it'sher, candyluver, AvaAnna, alltootroublesome, Hime Stuey-chan, ayasha21, HannahsaurusRexLovesKiba, dino girl, Hug-A-Pug, MiMiSora4EVR23, kattylin, The Epic Writer, Sheiryy**_


	3. Hurt

No secrets remain in the castle. Word spread like wild fire.

The word broke her heart.

"Uchiha Sasuke is good…no, amazing in bed." They were spoken proudly as if a badge worth showing.

She heard it from one of the maids she had confided in once long ago.

Immediately, she had dismissed the maid from her position, not caring the woman lost her job. She was furious.

How dare she say something so vulgar about Sasuke?

She felt mad delight as she let go that maid. She ignored the questioning look on her maid's face and scowled at the words that kept playing over and over again like a broken record.

Sasuke and her in bed? That would never happen

She knew what she did was downright awful but she was angry.

At him? At her?

She knew he had held no feelings for her, but she had been comforted by the slight fact that he would never hold feelings for another woman, and as far as she had known, she was his closest female companion.

Apparently she had assumed wrong.

Betrayed.

She had locked herself in her room. The vast amount of treasures could not distract her from the hurt. She didn't open the room when he knocked, once, asking if anything was wrong.

She held the priceless vase in her hand, ready to throw, how could he be so stupid? Of course there was something wrong.

She flung the vase to the side, not caring if it cracked. Curling into a small ball she fell asleep.

Why hadn't he asked her? She would have given herself to him.

* * *

Karin laughed at her sister. She was pitiful. Sasuke was a man like any other. What made her think that any man, including Sasuke, could hold in his lust?

She herself had been down to the guard's quarters when day became night. There was much laughing and drinking; she had seen the way the guards had acted. Her own had advanced upon her, stopping only when Sasuke grabbed his forearm muttering an apology to her.

She watched him after that, sitting in the corner, watched as women advanced towards him.

She frowned at the memory, she was more than willing to offer her body to him. She had admired him for quite some time now, and she really wanted him.

From the very moment she set her eyes on the raven haired she had seen hearts.

The only problem was that he was sooo...antisocial.

Chewing on her hair, she decided that she didn't mind the cold attitude.

She actually thought it was kind of attractive. And it never kept her from throwing her arms around him every chance she got.

Sakura had looked at her, annoyed, but she was taught, All is fair in love and war.

She flipped the pages through her book, sighing, annoyed that her tutor left her to herself. Idly, she pulled at the red strand of string that lay unraveled from her bodice.

* * *

She was avoiding him. It was painstakingly obvious. She would walk the other direction if he came within her sight. She told him to leave as soon as she didn't need supervision. She didn't talk to him.

During the day he had Kakashi watch her from afar and \was told that she didn't do much. She locked herself up in her room with her books. That wasn't like her. He knew of her feelings towards her guard and she never acted that way around the Uchiha.

He scowled as he remembered the adoration seen in her eyes every time she set her eyes on him. He would have prisoned him, but he was too valuable too lose.

Knowing it was his duty to do something, he called for the Uchiha. He had come in with his emotionless face and the king had been direct and straight forward, "What did you do to her?"

They both knew who he was referring too and when the boy said, "I am not aware of the reason behind her actions," the King scowled. He knew what the boy said was the truth, but he wanted a reasonable reason to keep him away from his daughter.

Bonds between the Chosen and a Princess could never happen.

The King called for her.

"Sakura, what is wrong? You look as if you have been moping?" he looked at his daughter fondly. Dark circles bagged beneath her eyes and there was no twinkle of happiness.

She shook her head softly, "I have been tired." she was lying. Her eyes had averted from his face.

He peered at her face hoping to find the truth, but she turned away saying quietly, "It is time for dinner."

She looked like her mother. He sighed heavily and waited for the counsel to rejoin him.

* * *

Enough was enough. She had avoided him talking to him for a week…and she missed him.

It was sorrowing avoiding his dark eyes; it was sorrowing not hearing his voice, and though he was a man of no emotion, the very presence of him made her feel as if every thing would be okay. She knew she was in love.

She crept through the halls and found him walking towards her. Her heart beat faster and color stained her cheeks. Her eyes were transfixed upon his face.

His eyes widened for a brief second before returning to his stoic face. He inclined his head in respect, "Hime, your father wishes to see you."

The sound of his voice did wonders for her; she no longer felt angry or sad. She knew he would never inquire about her queer behavior and smiled as if she had never felt angry towards him.

"I shall be there," she said. He nodded and turned, but paused when she called out, "Sasuke-kun! Will you stay with me? I wish for your companionship." She made sure her voice held no tremor of anticipation.

He stared at her and she nodded, "Come," she tilted her head in the direction of her room.

They approached her room and he paused at her door. She walked in closing her door, calming her beating heart. The very presence of him had sent her head spiraling with unbearable emotions. She threw off the gown she had on and put on one heavily decorated. She called for him, "Sasuke-kun! I need your help."

She stood in front of the mirror, her hair pushed to one side. He walked in and she turned her head slightly. "Could you lace up the back for me?"

He continued towards her. She shivered when his hands brushed her shoulders.

She felt his hands continue down her back, tying the lace neatly. Her breathing was loud and embarassing. If he noticed he hadn't mentioned anything.

His hands dropped from her back and she turned slowly.

He was impossibly handsome, and so close. She leaned in close, her lips nearly touching his. She felt his breath mingle with hers. Her eyes were on his. Forlorn eyes stared at each other.

He averted his eyes and stepped back, "Come, your father is waiting."

He left her, waiting outside, leaving her feeling disappointed.

* * *

He was still outside, waiting for her. She couldn't look him in the eye.

She met his eyes for a second and before she could open her mouth, to apologize maybe, he turned away.

She walked through the great doors with Sasuke by her side and saw the room empty with only two other men, her father and…

"Sakura," her father greeted her with a smile, he turned towards Sasuke and nodded.

"You called for me?" she spoke.

Her father held his hand for a moment, signaling her to wait, turning to face the young man. She saw him smile and laugh at something he said.

Who was he? His hair was dark, his eyes sparkled with amusement, he was almost attractive.

The young man turned and crossed the hall, passing her, pausing to place a kiss on her unsuspecting hand. She flinched when he turned his back and wiped her hand across her dress.

Her father laughed hard, when the door closed, "That, my dear, was a suitor! He was looking for your hand in marriage!"

Her blood ran cold, "M-Marriage?"

"It is time I start looking for someone for you, you have grown up now. You remind me of your mother so," the King held a wistful look, "and now it has come time for me to let you go."

She was speechless. She turned towards Sasuke with wide eyes.

Her father laughed at her expression, "You have no need to worry, my child, you still have months left before it comes time, but in the meanwhile I shall look for someone suitable for you! Come, let us join your sisters for dinner!"

* * *

Sasuke was blindfolded as he threw the kunai at the target. Bull's eye.

He heard clapping and tore the fold off. It was his ex-sensei. "Kakashi," he acknowledged.

"Is this really the same boy who refused to leave the training area when he couldn't hit the eye with the fold off?" teased Kakashi.

Sasuke glared at him lightly, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He drank in the water; his eyes staring at the sun.

Kakashi grew serious, "Sakura is getting married, you know?"

"Aa," he dropped the rag on the floor and stood in front of the target and pulled the kunai out.

"You broke the rule," Kakashi stood next to his student staring at the same kunai lodged into the target.

"Which rule is that?" commented Sasuke in an indifferent tone.

"You formed an attachment."

There was a pause, and then his voice rang out, "I did no such thing."

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't lie to me, I've known you since you were seven, you, Uchiha Sasuke, have formed an attachment with the Hime." Kakashi took the grunt as his cue to leave, but before disappearing he muttered, "Don't do anything stupid."

Sasuke stilled his training and looked up.

"Liar."

Thank you dearies!

**Green Sea Blossom, crystalwolfberri, Itoe-chan, DreamDevourer, muselover4ever, 'onyxpink', sakurablossom777, yuki_shakura, cRaZyGuRl093, sasusaku9895, Blue Blood 4686, Emma0707, Namida no Tenshi 93, whyhellothere, Astrocam, HosikoK, pb, Lily Crab, senpai_lau, Ilwild1992, HannahsaurusRex and Chasezilla, Silverstar871, Mistress Hatarie, Japanese-Fanatic, Enjoy the Show, Sheiryy, xteenuh 102593, Honeymoon20, ayasha21, Mel Isabelle, Rangiku, The Epic Writer, alltootroublesome, YY.x-Randomeness-x, dominiqueanne, itachi-hottness, -xneCROpHiLIA-x-, poket, marti the alien, Goddess Psyche, chibichan410, SakuraShirayuki, inu-babygirl, MiMiSora4EVR23, xoxoxo, TeenageCrisis, bubblgumchick34, kanna01, SasukeandMe, _rose927_, sakuraharuno1508, Hug-A-Pug**


End file.
